


Sentimental

by CowboyBrony



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowboyBrony/pseuds/CowboyBrony





	Sentimental

Princess Bubblegum lay in her bed, her head resting on Marceline's chest, the vampire's arm around the Princess's waist and their fingers intertwined. It was pleasant, but a nagging thought was bugging Marceline, and had been for a while. "Hey, Bonnie, what ever happened to that shirt I gave you? I havent seen you in it since we confronted Maja."   
Bubblegum's body tensed at the mention of the gift, as if she was worried about something. "Well," she faltered with her words for a second before continuing, "You see, Maja wouldn't relinquish Hambo without something in return, something with more sentimental value. So I uh.. had to.. give her the shirt. Please don't be angry with me."  
Marceline had to think about this, but after a minute she spoke again, a hint of confusion in her voice. "Hambo means the world to me.. he was my only childhood friend. Are you saying that silly shirt I gave you means more to you than that?"  
"Well, I guess so. If Hambo means the world to you, that shirt meant the universe to me," Bubblegum replied, a wistful smile on her face.  
"If it meant so much to you, why did you give it up? I don't understand, " Marceline said back, now completely baffled.   
At that the Princess raised her head to meet the vampire's confused gaze, and rested a hand on her pale grey cheek. "Well, you see Marcy, as much as that shirt meant to me, you'll always mean a thousand times more." She said as she pulled Marceline in for a long kiss and rested her head back in its previous position, soon drifting off to sleep. Her rhythmic breathing and warm body soon allowed Marceline to join her, a smile lighting up both their faces as they slept.


End file.
